Memory
by tailchan
Summary: It begins with Fuji having car accident. After he revived from his coma, he lost memory about almost everything, except his family members. The story is about what happened during his recovery. (My first piece, not finished)
1. Memory Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
  
"Aniki (Elder Brother)!!!" "Syusuke!!!"  
  
In the middle of the road, a fair youth lay harmlessly next to a van. His head was facing downwards, eyes tightly shut. Even though his face was covered by his smooth hair, his tenderness couldn't be hidden, nor could the severe wound in his head. Bleeding horribly, the youth has lost his consciousness for some time since he was knocked down by the vehicle. Besides his body knelt a lady and another boy, one trembling in tears, one being stunned by the tragic accident. A crowd of passerby enclosed three people in the middle, mumbling about this and that, showing sympathy to the poor youngster. One of the very few people who didn't approach to watch the terrifying scene froze on the pedestrians street, unable to move a step. After a while, an ambulance reached the packed area, followed by two police cars. The police cleared the zone and ambulance nurses hastily carried the hardly living body onto the car. The two people who stayed besides the youth were asked to follow the police to report witness, but the boy insisted to come with the ambulance to the hospital, to accompany his elder brother. His stubbornness was so strong that nobody could stop him. The police let him go, and the ambulance set off. On the side of the pedestrian street, a white cell phone lay flat on the ground, still connecting to another phone....  
  
On a cloudy Saturday, the Fuji siblings went out together. The brothers, Syusuke and Yuuta, had their sports uniform on, and their elder sister, Yumiko, was just wearing casual wear. They were chatting in the street.  
  
"It has been a long time since we three go shopping together, right? Syusuke?" asked Yumiko.  
  
"Yep. Yuuta rarely comes home. Moreover, Nee-san (elder sister) seldom does walking with us," answered Fuji (Fuji Syusuke), smiling.  
  
"Ahhh... I cannot help. Driving a car is really much more convenient than walking! That's why I saved up money to buy one for myself. If it was not getting repaired, I would drive you both for sure."  
  
"Wait a minute! Who said that we are doing shopping? Brother and I are going to school for tennis practice! There is no need for Nee-san to bring us like little children!" interrupted Yuuta.  
  
"Does it matter? I am free anyway. Moreover, it is a responsibility for an elder sister to take care of her little brothers, isn't it?"  
  
"I have no opinion." Still smiling brightly, Fuji replied.  
  
"Aniki always agreed with Nee-san!" "" ( Fuji and Yumiko's expression ";;;" ( Yuuta's expression  
  
Although they were arguing (mainly Yuuta) all the way long, it was apparent for everybody to feel the harmonious atmosphere among the siblings. Yuuta used to dislike his elder brother when he first went to junior high school. Back to that time, he was still studying at Seishun Gakuen Junior High School with Fuji, not St. Rudolph Academy. Being compared with his tensai (genius) brother, Yuuta lived under the shadow of Fuji. He hated to be called Fuji's brother and he wanted to seek for his own identity. Therefore, he went to boarding school to study. It was not until his brother's match with his school team's master mind plus player, Mizuki, who he respected very much, that Yuuta realized that his brother loved him so much and wanted to be a good protective elder brother of his. His attitude towards him then improved, and changed back to the manner when he and Fuji were still in primary school, when their relationship was still very good.  
  
The ringing of Fuji's cell phone has broken the peaceful conversation, but the three of them didn't seem to mind. Fuji answered the call. It was Oishi.  
  
"I know that it's not yet the time, still fifteen minutes before our practice starts, but most of us have arrived at school already. You won't believe it. Even Echizen has come! I hope that you are on your way..."  
  
"Don't worry, Oishi. I am coming. I will arrive on time. Thank you for reminding me anyway."  
  
"No need to be so formal! Don't forget that we are schoolmates and teammates! Moreover, as a vice team captain, it's my job to remind my teammates to be punctual for different occasions."  
  
"You are so responsible, Oishi."  
  
"Not really... Tezuka is already here. I just don't want to see any of you to run around the court for twenty times."  
  
As they continued to talk, Yuuta noticed Mizuki on the other side of the pedestrian street. He waved at him.  
  
"Ah! It's Mizuki-san. I better go with him. See you later, Aniki and Nee- san!"  
  
Next moment he ran across the road. Fuji at first didn't mind about the sudden departure, even though he missed his brother, but then he remembered that Yuuta has forgotten his purse. He left it on the shelf near the door and Fuji fetched that for him. He wanted to give it back to him later, but he only remembered about that until then.  
  
"Please wait for a while, Oishi. Nee-san, please keep the phone for me for a minute. I have got to give the purse to Yuuta. Yuuta!"  
  
He called and ran across the road as well. Yuuta was in the middle of the zebra crossing. He heard his brother and turned back. Just at that moment a van was coming in high speed. The driver of the car was listening to music and didn't notice that the traffic light was in red. It was running straight to Yuuta. Everything happened very quickly then. Fuji opened his eyes, dashed in top speed to his brother, and pushed him aside. The driver finally realized that his car was too fast, but it was too late for the driver to stop his car, or for Fuji to escape. The van bumped into Fuji and he was knocked down for a distance.  
  
Yuuta, who was pushed onto the ground, shouted. Yumiko, still holding Fuji's cell phone, screamed and dropped the phone. Mizuki, originally waiting for Yuuta, stood dead. Oishi, in the phone, was shocked by the screaming. "Hello? Fuji here? Can anybody please answer me?" He held the phone and didn't cut the line. He would like to know what happened.  
  
So after the ambulance was gone, the police started to collected anything in the area. A policeman found the phone left on the pedestrian street and noticed that it was still on line. He picked it up and talked to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Thanks God that somebody finally answered the phone! What happened? Who are you?" Oishi didn't care who was talking on the phone. He just wanted to know what did all the noise mean. He knew that something abnormal has happened, but he didn't want to guess.  
  
"Do you know Fuji Syusuke?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I am his schoolmate." Oishi answered, trying to stay calm. "Okay, listen. That's what happened to your friend...."  
  
"..........."  
  
"..........."  
  
"...........Okay, thanks for telling me about that."  
  
Completely stunned, he hanged off the phone. Practice time has come. All the members of the Seigaku tennis club have arrived, except Fuji. They have noticed the long conversation and the change of expression in Oishi's face. Except Tezuka and Echizen, all the others gathered around Oishi. After he has finished the phone, Kikumaru was the first to ask what happened.  
  
"Oishi! You look terrible! What has happened? Where is Fuji? Is the phone from him?"  
  
"What's wrong? Fuji seldom go to practice late!" asked Kawamura.  
  
"That's right. According to my data, the percentage for Fuji to be late is 2% only." Said Inui, checking his notebook.  
  
"Fuji......... Will not be able to come for a while. He... HE JUST HAD A CAR ACCIDENT!" Oishi suddenly burst out.  
  
"What did you say?!" The gang shouted.  
  
"Oh my God!!! Why will that kind of accident happen to Fuji? He is a very careful person, isn't he? He will never rush out of the road when a car is coming! I heard that he was seriously hurt and was just sent to the hospital! Awww... What will happen to him? Is he all right now? The injury won't be too hard to deal with, will it?" The motherly Oishi has lost control of himself and became extremely nervous. He looked as if he was going to faint at any moment.  
  
"Fuji-senpai..." uttered Ryoma (Ryoma Echizen) softly, his pupil dilated with unbelief. Tezuka said nothing. He stayed very cool as usual in appearance. However, his expression was just the same as Ryoma's. It is just that he didn't speak. 


	2. Memory Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
After reaching the emergency room of the hospital, Fuji was sent straight to the surgery room quickly due to his fatal injury. Yuuta followed closely until the nurses stopped him. The light of the surgery room was turned on. Waiting anxiously, he could not control his emotion. He hit the wall and cry desperately and helplessly, his first cry ever since he has grown up and not a kid anymore.  
  
Back to the Seigaku boys, after trying to calm Oishi down, Kikumaru suggested all the regulars to go to the hospital immediately. They all looked at Tezuka. To everybody's surprise, Tezuka didn't turn down the plan. Therefore, getting on a bus, they all got to there. Before the Seigaku boys found him, Yuuta has already dried up his tears. Like his brother, Yuuta would not show his weak side to the others easily. He was sitting on a bench, staring at the ground for a long time. Not until Oishi patted him on the shoulder did he realized their existence. Usually, he was not very happy to see them. After all, they were rivals. However, the expression Yuuta showed them this time was not hatred, only worry. He explained the details of the accident to them and continued to stare.  
  
"It's my fault... If only I didn't stand in the middle of the road! Baga (Stupid one) Aniki, why did you have to save me?" Yuuta muttered.  
  
The Seigaku boys fell silent for a very long time. Their heart sank deep down, just like Yuuta. Tezuka folded his hands and waited alone at a corner, away from the others. Perhaps they couldn't notice, but their captain was no longer as calm as usual. After three hours has passed, Yumiko arrived at the emergency room as well and joined the boys. Judging from her red eyes, she has probably cried for quite some time already. She tried to stay very calm in front of those youngsters as an adult.  
  
"How is Syusuke doing, Yuuta?"  
  
"We know nothing about that... Nee-san. Aniki has been in the surgery room for three hours already. But nobody has come to inform us about Aniki's condition!"  
  
"I see... But I guess that Syusuke will be fine! He has always been a blessed child, hasn't he? He is going to be okay, I am sure..." Lying to herself, Yumiko ensured the crowd. Even though she understood the seriousness of Fuji's head injury very much, as she has seen it herself, she didn't want the others to worry too much. She would like to comfort herself in some way as well.  
  
"How can he be okay? Can't you see how intense Aniki was hurt when he was hit by the van? Brother...." Yuuta burst out loudly, but Yumiko quickly stopped him.  
  
"This is the emergency room. You have to keep quiet, Yuuta!" Yumiko demanded. She glares into his brother's eyes. "You know that I just say that because I don't want Syusuke's teammates to be worried, don't you?" They seem to be saying.  
  
"Sorry... Yuuta concerns about Syusuke very much... He must be too troubled by his brother to misbehave himself. Anyway, Syusuke is going to be fine. Perhaps you can either go back to school for practice or go back home. If there is any news about Syusuke, I will instantly inform your captain. Tezuka-kun, can you please give me your cell phone number?"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Wait a minute, Tezuka! We are not going to wait for Fuji to come out? Even we go back to school to practice, we will not be able to concentrate! Fuji needs our support, doesn't he? He is fighting for his life. We are his friends, and we have to support him until the last moment!"  
  
Kikumaru has spoken out the words in everybody's heart. The boys were all reluctant to leave Fuji alone in the surgery room, as Fuji has been such an amiable person, with his well-known smile hanging on his face almost all the time. He was nice and kind to everybody, although he could be sadistic sometimes. His friendly appearance gained him excellent relationship with everybody who knew him. Behind the façade, though, nobody could really get into the heart of the tensai.  
  
"Tezuka... Please let us stay..."Karamura begged.  
  
"............"  
  
"Captain..." Momoshiro added.  
  
"............ I understand now." Tezuka turned to Yumiko and bowed. "Sorry for causing inconvenience to you, but please let our members stay here until we know about Fuji's condition." He said that in a very cool manner as usual, as though nothing has happened at all. However, from his response, the Seigaku Regulars all knew that their captain was very much concerned about Fuji.  
  
Hearing Tezuka's answer, the rest of the boys all sighed with relieve. Kikumaru tried very hard to squeeze a smile, but he smiled bitterly. So the gang continued to wait in silence. Nobody was in the mood of talking at all. Ryoma just went to the vending machine twice to buy Ponta to drink, but his heart wasn't in drinking either.  
  
Time crawled as slow as a tortoise. Another five hours passed uneasily. To Yumiko and Yuuta especially, it seemed that a whole week has already gone. Oishi was walking anxiously round and round in front of the door of the surgery room. Tezuka was still standing in his desolated corner, with his hands folded and eye closed. Kikumaru and Momoshiro were sleeping at one side of the bench. The rest of the people were scattered in different position of the emergency room. Eventually, the light of the surgery room went off, and Fuji was pushed out of the room on a surgery bed by the nurses, with bandages all around his forehead. The boys could only take a glance of Fuji before he was transferred quickly into another room. The doctor was the last to come out.  
  
"Who is Fuji Syusuke's relatives?"  
  
"I am! How's Syusuke/ Aniki?" Yumiko and Yuuta said almost at the same time.  
  
"The condition of the patient is quite poor. He suffers from a very bad head injury. What's worst, his hindbrain has received some shock. We have done everything to save him. Thanks God that he was sent to us on time that his external wound in his head, elbow and leg go fine. However, his life is still in danger now. You know, receiving shock in the brain is fatal. It is fortunate for him to survive already. He will go into a coma from now on. However, whether he is going to return to life again depends on his determination and health condition. If he was not able to get over, he will be no better than a living-dead. Anyway, we are taking him to the X-ray room now. After that, he will be sent to Room 229. Would either one of you please follow the nurse to get the entry form filled up for hospitalization?"  
  
"I will come." Yumiko said calmly. "Yuuta, if Syusuke has come out, please follow him to his room. I will meet you there later." She then walked away.  
  
At least Fuji is still alive, everybody thought, and they were a bit relaxed. 


	3. Memory Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
Time continued to flow by. A week has passed and finally the doctor announced that Fuji's condition became stable. Even so, Yumiko and Yuuta still couldn't put down their alert so soon. After all, their brother was still in coma. They seized every opportunity to stay in the hospital to take care of Fuji.  
  
In the following weekends, the Seigaku boys came to visit Fuji together regularly, bringing him flowers and greeting cards from his schoolmates. Back to school, everybody seemed to be very much shocked by the incident. Never has anybody thought that the tensai would encounter such a severe accident. It was as if it has become the talk of the town. During tennis practices, team members often discussed the issue, but nobody actually knew all the details, of course, except for the Regulars.  
  
Life went on without the presence of Fuji. Nothing much seems to have changed. They continued to work hard for their everyday training and different matches. It was just that the atmosphere among the Seigaku boys has become entirely different. The usually cheerful and noisy gang grew a lot quieter. Normally it was Fuji who liked to tease and make fun on others in order to enjoy a good show of seeing other people suffering. That did create a lot of laughter, although they were quite afraid of the sadistic tensai. Everybody just wanted to concentrate on training and not to think about any other matters. However, they could never convince themselves to believe that nothing was wrong. Somebody was missing, somebody who was irreplaceable, somebody who was so unique, somebody who was called Fuji Syusuke.  
  
Three months flew by. During the period, the boys still keep visiting Fuji each week, but not all of them really went to the hospital every week, except Tezuka and Oishi. Some of the Seigaku rivals also came to see the hospitalized tennis tensai, who needed to wear an oxygen mask all the time. They include Tachibana from Fudomine, Atobe and Oshitari from Hyotei and Saeki, who has been Fuji's friend and rival since they were kids, from Rokkakuchu. It was late spring, the time when the Seigaku boys have almost get over from the lost of Fuji. They have won a few matches, although they had quite a tough time with the absence of the No.2 Single Player of Seigaku.  
  
One humid evening, Tezuka received a phone call from Yumiko that Fuji has just regained consciousness abruptly, to everybody's surprise. Even the doctors didn't believe that Fuji could get pass his coma so soon. They noticed that his determination to live was extremely strong and perhaps that was the reason behind the fast recovery, even though his body was extremely weak. Ending the conversation calmly, saying that he would head for the hospital immediately, Tezuka tried very hard to hide the mysterious excitement in his voice. It has always been exceptionally difficult to cause any emotional change in Tezuka, but after hearing the news, his heart seemed to have lightened up so much that he even has the sudden intention to laugh out. Surely he didn't do so, but he himself was surprised by his own reaction as well. After calling Oishi to inform the rest of the team about the shocking news, Tezuka went to the hospital hurriedly.  
  
Receiving phone call from Oishi, all the Seigaku boys made their way to the hospital straightaway. When they arrived, Yuuta has just come out of room 229. He led the boys aside and told them that his brother was being examined by the doctors currently. If they would like to see him, they should return later. Those who rushed there, such as Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Kawamura, took a deep breath and found a bench to take a rest. Kikumaru pushed Oishi outside for a walk. Inui was making some kind of notes. Ryoma went off to the vending machine to buy Ponta again. Tezuka sat down in somewhere. So they had to wait for Fuji again, but this time was different from last time. This time waiting was full of relief and hope, as well as excitement.  
  
Waiting after all was a time-consuming and dull activity. After approximately two hours, the boys were permitted to enter Fuji's room finally. Yumiko has also arrived.  
  
Fuji sat on the patient bed, still talking to the doctors. He looked a bit thinner and paler than before, also not as energetic. At least he looked much healthier when he was lying in bed, breathing with the oxygen mask. As normal, he was wearing a warm smile on his face. Yuuta greeted Fuji, and the doctors finished their words and exited, thus asked Yumiko to come out with them. The boys approached Fuji's bed.  
  
"I seem to have a lot of visitors! Are they your friends, Yuuta? Nice to meet you all! Sorry that I cannot leave my bed, so I can only talk to you in this way." Greeted the boys politely, Fuji said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Fuji..." Kikumaru and Kawamura said that together. They couldn't believe their ears.  
  
"Aniki..." Yuuta called his brother, who was as shocked as the others.  
  
"What's matter?" asked Fuji innocently, still smiling.  
  
Five minutes of silence marched away. Yumiko reentered the crowded room.  
  
"Nee-san, what did the doctors tell you out there?"  
  
"Oh, that's nothing at all. Don't worry. It's so good to see that you revive."  
  
"I didn't remember what has happened before actually. I just know it seems that I have slept for a very long time... And when I woke up, I found myself in the hospital. How strange. Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"........ Not very serious illness, that is. Your brother and I only wanted to make sure that you are fine and we took you to the hospital. Ah! The doctor just reminded me that you would need plenty of rest. You better get some sleep now. Yuuta and I will visit you again tomorrow!"  
  
"Okay! Though I have such long sleep, I am still quite exhausted now... Come back later!" Fuji then turned to the Seigaku boys. "Sorry for bothering you all to visit me. You look familiar to me, but do I know you? Ouch!" While Fuji was trying to think, a severe headache strikes. It seems to hurt so badly that he held his head and moan painfully. Yuuta quickly got to his brother and helped him to lie down. All of them were anxious.  
  
"Don't think so much! Get some rest now, Syusuke!" ordered Yumiko worriedly.  
  
"Okay, nee-san... See you... Yuuta's friends, when you are free, please come back as well!" Fuji gave a weak smile and went to sleep.  
  
After settling Fuji down, the boys and the lady left the room.  
  
"Thanks for coming today, everybody. Syusuke is lucky to have friends like you all..." said Yumiko.  
  
"Excuse me, Yumiko-san. Can you please tell us about Fuji's condition? We would like to know what the doctors said," interrupted Momoshiro.  
  
".........." Yumiko hesitated.  
  
"Why can't Fuji recognize us? He could recognize Yuuta-kun and Yumiko-san!" asked Kikumaru.  
  
"Please tell us." The rarely speaking Tezuka opened his mouth as well.  
  
".......... The doctor said that Syusuke have lost part of his memory due to the shock in the head caused by the accident. We are his family members, so perhaps that's the reason why he recognized us. It is a miracle for him to recover from his coma so soon, they said. Therefore, we cannot expect his health condition to be perfectly fine in this stage. Although he should be okay physically, there is still some mental problem that he has to deal with. I know that you all are Syusuke's close friends. I just hope that you can come back for him from time to time, to accompany him and assist him during this time of crisis. That's my only request."  
  
Yuuta bowed down his head in a formal manner, "Please help Aniki out."  
  
"Of course, why not? Fuji is very important to us! As his friends, we must help him, right, Oishi?" Cheered up and determined to come to his-only- classmate-in-the-tennis-club's rescue, Kikumaru held up his fist and said confidently.  
  
"Yea," replied Oishi, pleased to hear the positive response from Kikumaru.  
  
"Let's do it!" said Momoshiro.  
  
"Yes!" answered the rest of them.  
  
"Don't worry, Yumiko-san. We will try our best to assist Fuji. We promise," said Tezuka. 


	4. Memory Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
During the time when Fuji was still under hospitalization after his revival, a bunch of people came to visit him. Tachibana and Saeki were frequent visitors. Atobe sometimes brought roses to him. Once, he even led the team of Hyotei tennis club members to the hospital, causing quite a sum of troubles. As usual, Fuji just smiled and enjoyed the drama in his bed. Of course, the Seigaku boys couldn't be missed. Whenever they were free after practices, they would join Fuji for chats. Fuji was always glad to see them. After a week, which was quite a tremendous speed, he was able to remember the names of his visitors already. The doctors were pretty amazed, at the same time very satisfied with how Fuji was doing. Ever since he was a child, Fuji has been suffering from hypotension. It was just quite surprising that with his weak body, he recovered from his illness hastily.  
  
After a week or so, while the doctors decided that they could no longer help in Fuji's mental recovery and that Fuji's physical condition was pretty well, they advised Yumiko to take him home for rest.  
  
"Beware though. As any patient who has lot their memory do, this child may encounter sudden headache in different range while obtaining knowledge about his past. A light one won't do any harm to him, but when he is suffering from a severe one, you must bring him back to me. Here are some medicines for him to take. Wish him the best of luck in his recovery," warned the doctor.  
  
Yuuta has even moved back home to live with his family again since then, in convenience to take care of his brother. Fuji was very pleased about that, as he had more opportunity to spend time with his little brother, who he loved very much. Yuuta, on the other hand, was a bit upset, since that he didn't quite enjoy being treated as a little kid by Fuji. He always felt embarrassed about that. Sometimes, his family, especially his elder brother, could be so affectionate that it could become sort of creepy. However, although refused to admit it, he actually liked to stay close with his brother deep inside. He was also glad that he had the chance to take care of his brother his time, instead of being taken care of. Last but not least, after nearly losing his beloved Aniki, Yuuta began to cherish the brotherhood between Fuji and himself. Delighted to notice the change in Yuuta, Yumiko always stayed aside to watch the brother's "fights".  
  
Two weeks passed. Fuji has already got back most of the memory about his family members. It was the time when he told Yumiko that he would like to go back to school. Yumiko was worried about that at first, as Fuji still had headache frequently. As Yuuta studied in a different school, he couldn't accompany Fuji. That dawn the Seigaku boys paid visit to Fuji. They ensured her that they would look after Fuji in school. Yumiko knew that the boys could be trusted and nodded in agreement. Before they left, she asked Tezuka, Kikumaru and Oishi to stay behind for a while so that she could explain what she would like the boys to do for Fuji. She apologized for causing inconvenience to the boys throughout the time.  
  
"Please don't say that. It is our responsibility to help our friends," said Oishi.  
  
"It doesn't matter at all! Leave Fuji for us!" added Kikumaru. 


	5. Memory Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next Monday, Fuji put on his uniform, took his schoolbag and left his bedroom. He went downstairs to have a decent French breakfast. Not long after he has finished, Tezuka and Kikumaru, who lived near Fuji, came to pick Fuji up to school. Waved to his brother and sister, Fuji joined his schoolmates. "Aniki! You have forgotten your tennis bag!" Yuuta ran after them, carrying a long blue bag with big white words "Seigaku" printed on it. "You should have put your books in it, so that you don't need to bring another bag for school! That's your usual manner, as well as your fellow teammates."  
  
"Oh really? Thanks anyway, Yuuta." Fuji reached out his hand to get the bag.  
  
"Let me carry it for you, Fuji!" Kikumaru just grabbed the bag and put it on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Eiji. See you tonight, Yuuta! Let me give you a BIG welcome hug when you are back!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Baga Aniki!" shouted Yuuta furiously from a distant, blushing. Kikumaru sweatdropped. Tezuka just remained silent as always. "Nya, how can you leave your tennis bag behind? We have tennis practices after school every day, you know?" Kikumaru was the kind of person that always revealed his emotion candidly. He couldn't hide his disappointment this time either.  
  
"I really don't know. Sorry, Eiji," as polite as usual, Fuji apologized, smiling. Then he turned to Tezuka, "Ne, Tezuka, is there a test on Friday?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Ah! I have almost forgotten about it! Fuji you are just back, I don't think that the teachers will give you tests so soon."  
  
"I would like to try, if the teachers let me to do so. I have only done little revision at home though. I don't know if I can get a pass."  
  
"There is no problem for our tensai to get high marks! If you have any problems, you can ask me! Ah no! That's world history test, isn't it? I am only good at Japanese history. Perhaps you can ask Tezuka then? It's his best subject!"  
  
"Then I will ask you, Tezuka, if there isn't too much trouble."  
  
"Not at all." Tezuka, who was walking shoulder by shoulder with them, was deep in thought. This Fuji was slightly different from the past one. Unlike the past Fuji who was friendly in appearance but inside he was as distant as Tezuka himself, he seemed to be getting closer to the others. He sensed that even the smile of Fuji has become different too. A certain degree of sincerity was implemented? He wasn't sure. Ever since the accident, Tezuka seemed to pay more attention to Fuji. Caring about his teammates should be the duty of the captain, that's what Tezuka believed. And he didn't mind much about that. Back to school, everybody was excited to welcome the tensai. Classmates from 3rd Grade 6th Class gathered around Fuji all day, asking him this and that. They have been warned to talk less about the past, but it was hard to avoid it sometimes. Whenever the issue was brought onto the table, Fuji would receive a slight headache, and Kikumaru would immediately changed the topic. Fuji seemed not mind about obtaining more memory, but Kikumaru didn't want him to suffer. That day after school before the practice, his fellow teammates held a celebration party for Fuji in the locker room. There have been riots when Kaidoh and Momoshiro started arguing again somehow and Ryoma stole a piece of cake from Kikumaru. The situation became even worst when Kawamura grabbed a racquet that happened to fall from the top of the lockers and he began to "burn" again. Oishi, as the nanny of Seigaku, tried to stop them but failed. Tezuka, surprisingly, didn't intent to stop them. He was standing besides Fuji somewhere near the door. Fuji, on the other hand, was enjoying the mess, just like before. It was then Oishi and Inui approached. "Tezuka, are you sure that you don't stop them?"  
  
"... They should know what they should do after making such a mess," Hearing this, they all fell silent suddenly, "after the party." Relaxed, they continued to misbehave. As long as they were still having party, they were spare from running fifty laps, at least for some time.  
  
"Tezuka and Fuji, in such a happy party, would you like to try my new creation?" said Inui, holding a glass of purplish-red liquid. The crowd grew quiet again. They all stared at the glass. A sense of fear filled up the room. "... No, thanks," replied Tezuka after a while.  
  
"What's that, Inui?" asked Fuji, smiling.  
  
"Ah, Fuji may not be able to remember. It is Inui Juice Version 20. I call it Marvelous Inui Juice Deluxe. You used to like drinking my creation a lot. Fancy a glass?"  
  
"It sounds interesting. I wonder how it tastes... Please let me have some."  
  
Fuji took the glass of Marvelous Inui Juice Deluxe from Inui and drank it. Kikumaru gasped. Then when everybody thought that nothing happened, Fuji collapsed. Tezuka was just able to get hold of his shoulder to prevent him from falling onto the ground. "Fuji!" shouted Tezuka, Kikumaru, Oishi and Kawamura.  
  
"Fuji senpai, are you alright?" asked Momoshiro.  
  
"Well, it seems that I really should have given the juice for a patient to drink. Let me note it down in my notebook." Feeling a bit guilty, Inui took out his green notebook and scribbled.  
  
Fuji, looking quite pale, spoke, "A flow of memory just passed by when I was drinking the delicious juice and that made my head painful. It is not your fault, Inui. Trust me, I love the drink! I highly recommend it to all of you," winked Fuji. They either fell onto the ground or sweatdropped after hearing that. Nobody would believe that the juice would do no harm to them, even to Fuji who had such ridiculous taste. "Are you sure you are fine?" asked Oishi.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for your concern. I just need to take some pills and get some rest," answered Fuji.  
  
"You'd better not go for today's training, right, Tezuka?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I sit on the bench outside then? I would like to watch you all playing tennis. Besides, I have been staying indoors for too long and I would like to get some sunshine."  
  
"All right. I would take you outside!" offered Kawamura. The party was ended by Inui Juice then. After clearing up, the boys changed into their sports uniform, got their racquet and went out of the locker room. Kawamura settled Fuji on the bench next to the locker room. "Fifty laps, all of you!" demanded Tezuka.  
  
"As usual, who failed to meet my demand and came last would have to drink my Marvelous Inui Juice Deluxe!" said Inui, shining his glasses and wearing an evil smile. And the boys were off immediately! Tezuka, Oishi and Inui (They didn't cause any trouble so they were excluded from running) stood besides the bench where Fuji was sitting and observed the "athletes". Fuji, keeping his well-known smile on his face, was enjoying a good show again.


	6. Memory Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

School life marched on. Fuji worked very hard in his studies. It was just after the mid-term examination that the accident occurred and Fuji was far behind the others in the school syllabus. He used his best efforts to catch up. Fortunately, Fuji was a quick learner and with the help of his fellow third grade teammates, he caught up with others in no time. After all, tensai is really different from ordinary people. Tensai is really genius.

Apart from his studies, Fuji picked up tennis again in an unbelievable speed as well. In fact, what amazed the Regulars most was that Fuji seemed to remember everything single thing about tennis. He returned balls as perfectly and beautifully as before with his triple counters. The only thing that matter would be Fuji's physical condition which has become worse after so many months of treatment. In the classroom, it was Kikumaru who helped Fuji out with schoolwork (Although the fact was that Fuji knew about the teachings better than Kikumaru did). Back in the court, it was Tezuka's job to take over Fuji's special physical training (And Yuuta's job to play tennis with his Aniki during weekends). They had a few matches against each other during the training too. Hoping Fuji to change his attitude towards tennis, Tezuka asked Fuji to be more serious. Nevertheless, Fuji just smiled at him every time, either accepting or refusing the idea.

Preparing to deal with another series of matches, the Seigaku tennis team held its well-known listing competition again. All the members of the tennis team were divided into four groups. Each of them was to have sets of match against their fellow group mates. Fuji was arranged to be in Group D, which happened to consist of the greatest number of Regulars. The listing match would last for two days.

"Okay! So the groupings are as follows! Check the board for the match schedule. If there is no more problem..."  
"Just a minute, Oishi. I am representing the school to go for a Mathematics competition tomorrow. I just hope that I can finish all my games today." Inui voiced out his request.  
"Ah! I remember the teacher mentioning about that. You are really great to have been chosen, Inui," said Kawamura.  
"I see. I will discuss with Ryuzaki sensei to make amendments for you then. Let's begin the listing matches now! Anything more you would like to add, Tezuka?" announced Oishi.  
"I want everybody to use their best efforts to complete the matches. Let me remind you all once again, yudan sezu ni ikou! (Beware and always stay on guard)"  
"Hai! (Yes)" replied all.

So the games started. Fuji's first and second rival were two second graders. He finished them up relaxingly within fifteen minutes, both with 6:0.

"Look, Oishi, Fuji has already won two matches. How fast!" On the other court, Kawamura and Oishi were discussing.  
"Uh! After some training, Fuji seems to have returned to his best state for tennis as before!"  
"After all, he is the no. 2 single player of Seigaku. He has never failed to be a Regular ever since he joined the team. It is just a matter of time for him to seize the place now," said Kawamura enviously.  
"There is no doubt about that. You don't need to be envious, Kawamura! I am sure that you are going to make it too," encouraged Oishi.  
"I just hope that you are right. I am afraid..."  
"Kawamura senpai! It's your turn now! Please come to the court!" called somebody.  
"Don't worry too much, Taka-san, just go! Here, don't forget your racquet again." Oishi handed Kawamura his racquet.  
"Thank you, Oishi..." He grabbed his racquet. After three seconds... "BURNING!!! Oh, come on, baby! Prepare to receive my powerful burning serve!" yelled Kawamura, who has switched into burning mode in no time. He beaten up his opponent in less than ten minutes.  
"See..." Oishi sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, Fuji was having his third match with Momoshiro.

"My opponent is Fuji-senpai? How unlucky, how unlucky I am!" moaned Momoshiro.

Apparently having a hard time, Momoshiro was trying very hard to suppress his intention to use smash return throughout the game. He understood very well what the consequence would be. However, he has lost 2:5 already. One more game and he would be beaten up. Just then Fuji gave him a chance ball. "I have failed twice in this match already, but that's my most powerful weapon. Whether it would work or not, I am going to give it a last go." He dashed forward and jumped high, "DUNG SMASH!" The ball fell down hastily into the other side of the court. Just before hitting the ground, it was caught by Fuji's racquet. His back turned to the side of the net. Without looking at the ball and where its destination would be, he returned the powerful smash in a smooth motion. The ball was sent high up to the sky lightly. Not until when it almost reached the base line did it suddenly turned downwards, and landed perfectly in the court area.

"Game Set! Fuji won 6:2."  
"Ahhh... I give up! My dung smash still cannot win Fuji senpai's Higuma Otoshi."  
"Don't be like that, Momo." Fuji smiled.  
"Let it be anyway! I have to admit that I have lost already. I will work harder! Echizen! Go to the hamburger shop with me after the listing match today! We will have an evaluation meeting."  
"Usu..." replied Ryoma, who was having a break from his match, from another court, "It is too obvious that Momo senpai is just finding an excuse to eat hamburger. Who don't know about that? Mada mada dane! (He still have a lot more to work on)" Ryoma mumbled softly so that Momoshiro couldn't listen to him. As Fuji, he has finished three games already, which were all the matches they had for the day.

Rounding up the results for the day, all the original Regulars except Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Inui won all the matches. Kaidoh has lost a game to Ryoma, and Inui has lost a game to Kikumaru.

"Ahh... It seems that I am not the only one who lost today. I am relieved!" said Momoshiro.  
"Shhhhh... Who are you talking about?" uttered Kaidoh furiously.  
"I didn't say anything! You just admit it yourself!" teased Momoshiro.  
"Damn! You want to fight now, Momoshiro?"  
"What a good idea!"  
"Come on, you two, stop now. You don't want to run twenty laps after such tiring games, do you?" Oishi came to be the median again.  
The two of them looked around in alert, only to find that Tezuka is frowning at them.  
"Hey hey, annoying snake, let's end up our affairs after we were off."  
"Shhhhh..." Kaidoh nodded in agreement and they split up immediately.

On the other side, the senior group were having their own chat.

"Hoi hoi! I cannot believe that I beat Inui! The lucky star must be shining upon me!" cheered Kikumaru in astonishment.  
"Well done, Eiji," Fuji congratulated him.  
"It isn't just luck that brought about your victory, Eiji. I know that you have worked very hard for it when you were on your own." Oishi joined in the conversation.  
"Yay! Thank you, Fuji and Oishi!"  
"The result shouldn't be like that! According to my calculations, the chance for me to beat Kikumaru should be 68%. However, in today's match, I found out that his movement has increased 24%, and his durability has been greatly improved as well. It is beyond my expectation. The growing speed of you all is really amazing. I always have to update my data frequently from time to time," complained Inui, looking at his notebook.  
"Cheer up, Inui. You will be able to win next time," encouraged Kawamura.  
"I am sorry to inform you that you would have to come back to school tomorrow after your competition. You know the regulations best: Those who lost only one game in the listing matches would have to attend one to two more games at the end of all competitions to decide which of you would become Regulars," said Oishi.  
"That's okay. I have planned to return immediately after the Mathematics competition anyway. I wouldn't miss any chance of obtaining data." Inui wore an evil smile on his face again, thus reflecting his glasses.  
"..............." They all sweatdropped.  
  
"Assemble, mina (everybody)!" called Tezuka.  
They all came in front of him and lined up neatly.  
"I believe that all of you had a hard day today. Take plenty of rest tonight and prepare for tomorrow's challenge. Off you go now."


	7. Memory Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, the Seigaku boys continued having their listing matches. It was not until afternoon did Fuji have any games to play, therefore he hang around the ground and watched the other's doing. Before noon, all the results were almost released. Kikumaru, Tezuka and Ryoma were the first group of people who made themselves Regulars successfully. For the rest, they were looking forward to the games in the afternoon.

Shortly after lunch, matches started again. Fuji beaten his fourth opponent easily. Straightly after a fifteen-minute break, he was going to have his last game. Fuji sat on the side bench and wiped off his sweat with his towel. Beaten up four teammates in his group, he was guaranteed to become a Regular already. The coming match would not affect the outcome. Fuji raised his head and looked at the clear blue sky. A gentle breeze caught his face, blowing up his soft brown hair. "There is light wind today..." He muttered. Kikumaru bounced beside him outside and wished him good luck, and he just smiled back and had a short conversation with him.

"The next match is about to begin. Would the competitors, please come to the court area."  
Fuji stood up and proceeded forward. "Alright, my last opponent should be..." Fuji was just glaring at the notice board when somebody opened the gate of the court.  
"It's me." Entering the court area, Tezuka Kunimitsu, the Buchou and the no. 1 single player of the Seigaku tennis club spoke.  
"Didn't you have all the five matches already, Tezuka?" Fuji smiled.  
"... If you don't believe me, you can check the notice board yourself," said Tezuka coolly.  
"Look! Tezuka Buchou and Fuji senpai are going to play against each other!" Outside the gate, those tennis team teammates who have already fail to become Regulars were spreading the news. "Buchou and Tensai, No. 1 and No. 2, who do you think will win?" "Don't just talk, let's go to D Court and watch! It is going to be a really splendid game that cannot be missed."  
"Looks like the fatal match between this two people is inevitable..." uttered Oishi, looking to the direction of D Court from another court. Meanwhile, he was playing with Kaidoh, and Momoshiro was waiting for Inui to have their final match.

Surrounded by a crowd of students, the match began in a tensional atmosphere. Kikumaru, Ryoma and Kawamura, who has just made himself a Regular by beating Oishi and another teammate, came to watch the game. Nevertheless, the match didn't come out to be as brilliant as others thought to be. Within twenty minutes, Fuji has already lost 1:4. Actually, the Regulars understood that, if Fuji continued not to be serious, there is no way for him to win their Buchou. He would lose very easily and very soon.

They had a short break before changing court. While Fuji was sitting on the side bench, drinking water from his bottle, Tezuka approached him.

"Tezuka? What's matter?" Fuji lifted up his head, keeping his smile.  
"... You are losing."  
"Yeah, I know. Tezuka's tennis is really over-whelming. I will not be able to beat you."  
"Fuji, I just want you to take tennis more serious. Your genuine ability isn't just up to this standard," demanded Tezuka.  
Fuji just continued to smile.  
Tezuka sighed, "... Fuji Syusuke won't let himself lose. Show me your truth self."

As Tezuka walked away, Fuji opened his deep blue eyes and stared at Tezuka's back. "I won't let myself lose..." He murmured, gripping his racquet tightly. He didn't shut his eyes after that, looking as if he has made up his mind for something; He was up to something.

"Hei... Looks like the real match is just about to begin." Being the first one to notice the difference in Fuji's eyes, Ryoma said quietly.

Fuji got up from his seat. He felt dizzy when he was walking to the court area. Putting his hand on his forehead for a while, he took a deep breath. Before the sixth set started again, Fuji scratched the racquet lines in order to enhance his concentration, trying to ignore the pain in his head.

"Fuji, to serve."

Holding the tennis ball slightly higher, Fuji twisted it and let it fell from his right hand. His racquet caught the ball in the middle of the air and pushed it forward into the other side of the net.

"Disappearing Serve!" shouted Kawamura.

Even though, surely, that Tezuka has seen Fuji's Disappearing Serve in previous matches, he has never encountered that himself. Taken by a slight surprise, he focused on the coming object calmly. When he was about to counter, the ball accelerated abruptly and escaped from his sight, as well as his reach.

"15:0!"

Standing back in his position, Tezuka pushed his glasses on his nose higher. He met Fuji's eye, seeing great determination and strength. There it was, the genuine ability of Fuji Syusuke, tensai of Seigaku, tensai of tennis.

Fuji, standing on the side, hid his usual smile rarely. He didn't say anything, instead he just responded to Tezuka's glimpse with his Disappearing Serve again. The ball approached Tezuka. Learning a lesson from the last serve, Tezuka predicted when the ball would accelerate, dashed forward and aimed his racquet at it. His action was quick and his prediction was correct. The only thing that went wrong was the direction the ball turned to after hitting the ground. It happened to switch to the opposite side as before and disappeared. Before anybody noticed, it has leaped out of Tezuka's arm length already.

"30:0!"  
"Bravo! Bravo! Amazing! Hoi hoi! How can Fuji do that? Do you know, O'Chibi (Baby boy, that's how he called Ryoma)?"  
Ryoma didn't answer. He just concentrated on the two Regulars in the court, the only people he hasn't beaten in Seigaku.  
"Ahhh... Notice Fuji-senpai's expression? It is quite scary to see him not to smile sometimes," murmured somebody beside them.

"40:0!" Within minutes, Fuji was leading.  
"Out! Game, Fuji won 2:4." This time, Tezuka was able to catch the ball finally. It was only that it happened to be shot to the wrong place.  
"Awesome! Fuji-senpai managed to get all service ace in this set from Tezuka Buchou! I can hardly believe that anybody in Seigaku could do so!"

................................................

In court B, Oishi has defeated Kaidoh using forty-five minutes with 7:5. Kaidoh walked away, waiting for his last match with either Inui or Momoshiro. Inui was on his way back to school, according to Oishi, and therefore Momoshiro and he still haven't started their game. Oishi was burying his face in the towel when a figure approached.

"Excuse me, Oishi-san," It was Yuuta, in St. Rudolph school uniform. He greeted Oishi, "can you tell me where Aniki is?"  
"Ah, You are Fuji's otouto (Little brother), right?"  
"... Uh... " replied Yuuta, "why can't everybody remember my full name? I am Yuuta! I am myself, not solely Fuji's otouto! Well, never mind anyway..." Yuuta murmured and sighed, quite frustrated by the thought.  
"Fuji should still be having a match with Tezuka over there..."  
"Really? Aniki is playing with Tezuka-san?" Yuuta was impressed.  
"Yes. If the game is over, there shouldn't be a huge crowd there. By the way, why do you come here?"  
"Oh... Aniki wants me to go to the sports store with him to purchase some equipment after practice today. We happen to have a earlier off today, and as I have nothing to do, I come to see if Aniki is ready. Does it matter?"  
"Not at all! Everybody is welcomed here. Actually, we are quite used to be spied during important matches," teased Oishi.  
"Spy? I am not spying..." Yuuta sweatdropped.  
"Haha... I am just kidding. Please don't mind that. Anyway, would you come back again later? Or do you want to stay for a while to wait for your brother?"  
"I prefer staying here. I would like to watch Aniki's match. See you, Oishi-san."  
"Just a minute, otouto-kun, let me go with you."

"Game, Tezuka won 5:4."  
"Ahhh... Despite Fuji-senpai's awesome comeback, Tezuka-buchou managed to catch up again."  
"Yeah... How amazing for him to win Tezuka-buchou four sets continuously!"  
"......" Yuuta's mouth dropped open.  
"...... Indeed. If anyone can compete so tightly with Tezuka in Seigaku, it has to be Fuji," said Oishi when he and Yuuta reached outside the gate of court D.  
"Ah! Oishi, you are here! How's your match? Oh! Are you Fuji's otouto? Why are you here?" asked Kikumaru when he realized their sudden appearance around him.  
"I am fine, Eiji. And otouto-kun just came to find Fuji. Anyway, I am more interested in how things has been going on here."  
"Nya, you don't know how great Fuji has been doing! He became extremely serious somehow after the fifth set. His performance is excellent. But Tezuka's is not bad as well. The game isn't going to end soon. It is going to be a really tough and long competition," He attached himself onto Oishi, "Hoi hoi, let's watch the rest of the game together, pal."

Meanwhile, the two of them in the court stayed on guard every moment. They concentrated on the match so hard that they could hardly take notice of anything except each other's move. It was Tezuka's serve this time. Not waiting for the ball to rise to the highest point, Fuji lowered his racquet and returned quickly.

"Very fast!" exclaimed Kawamura.  
"That should be the special counter skill of Fuji-senpai's otouto, Super Rising," uttered Ryoma.  
"Uh..." replied Yuuta.

Tezuka's reaction is not slow either. He returned the balls normally, but as time went by his moving area became smaller and smaller, until he just needed to move within a circle around him to hit the balls.

"Tezuka Zone!" shouted all of the Regulars who were watching.

Instead of taken by surprise, Fuji let out a confident smile, "Finally, Tezuka. It is finally the time to show me your strength?" he thought. He shot the ball to the corner of the court. Nevertheless, no matter how many times he returned, where he aimed the tennis ball at, the ball would somehow be attracted by Tezuka and automatically flew to his side.

"40:0! Match Point!"

One more round, one more round and Tezuka would win. Everybody believed that.

"Nya... Is Fuji going to lose?" asked Kikumaru, feeling a bit frustrated for Fuji.  
"So it seems..." replied Oishi.  
"Tezuka is really great," said Kawamura.

However, exception always existed. Among the group, at least Ryoma and Yuuta didn't think in that way. "The game will not end so soon," they mumbled.

Even though knowing that he was winning, Tezuka wouldn't let himself to have any unguarded moment, especially not while playing tennis. He threw the ball into the air and made a serve. As soon as the ball left, he gathered his power up and prepared to use Tezuka Zone. The hitting and returning process went on for about two minutes.

"So you are still not willing to reveal your true self, Fuji. It will be a waste of time to continue the game then. Let me finish it," thought Tezuka, frowning slightly. Changing the holding angle of the racquet, he made a cut. The ball dropped sharply once it flew over the net.

"Drop Shot!"  
"The game has finally come to an end!"


	8. Memory Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

At this critical moment, Fuji used all his power to dash forward and bounced. He just managed to catch the ball before it hit the ground. Seeing that, Tezuka ran to the net as well, jumped a little bit and smashed.

"Oh..." The crowd's sight followed the ball as it dropped violently downwards.

Just then, Fuji switched his back to Tezuka, lowered his body, reached out his racquet and returned the ball just before it landed. His action was extremely quick. Then the scene took place in the game with Momoshiro seemed to be rewound and played again. Higuma Otoshi.

"40:15!"  
"Not so soon, Tezuka," Fuji stood up and faced Tezuka, closing his eyes for a moment and smiled gently, "Before you have tried my Triple Counter, I won't let the game end. You will not be disappointed then."

"Higuma Otoshi!"  
"Awesome counter, Fuji-senpai!"  
"Aniki..." Yuuta swallowed in order to moist his dried up mouth.  
"Hei... That's quite a nice hit." Ryoma smiled satisfyingly.

There was a enormous uproar came from the audiences, cheering loudly. They might look as if they were cheering for Fuji, but the reason behind most people's heart should be the relief and gladness for the fact that the game was not over yet. Without knowing about it themselves, the crowd seemed to have been attracted by the eye-catching match so much that they got somehow got overly involved.

"... Finally... I have been waiting for this moment. Come on then, Fuji, Show me yourself!" Taking a deep breath, Tezuka cried out. Fuji responded with a sure smile.

"40:30!"  
"Deuce!"  
"Game to Fuji, 5:5!"

After the tenth set, the match has become extremely tough. The time between each serve began to be longer and longer. In addition, neither Fuji nor Tezuka was letting each other to get two marks from themselves continuously. On the other hand, those who were watching just kept holding their breath to observe each and every moment of the game. Not a single pair of eyes was left for Inui when he finally reached the tennis court. As he checked the schedule after getting changed, he couldn't help noticing the abnormal tension in Court D. He was very much tempted to join the crowd to get to know what the center of attraction was. No matter who was playing, he wouldn't hesitate to obtain data from them. Moreover, when he eventually persuaded himself to put down his notebook and pencil and grab his racquet instead, Momoshiro came to drag him away impatiently.

"Oh, come on, Inui-senpai! How late you are! I can wait no more, can wait no more!"  
"Okay, I am coming! Release me first, would you? I want to fetch my bottle with my new production first. You like to try some?" Flashing his glasses, Inui smirked. And frightened by the drink, Momoshiro could only let Inui go reluctantly.

Meanwhile, in court D, Tezuka has just won a set. The result was 6:5. It was either going to be a tie, or Tezuka would gain the triumph.

Fuji served. Disappearing Serve again. As Tezuka has encountered that for a few times already, he could catch the ball accurately and returned with little difficulty at that moment. But Fuji didn't allow his advantage to slip away from him. He returned perfectly, avoid making any mistake. Both of them sweated a lot, and their sweat scattered on the ground like raindrops.

"Nya, the atmosphere seems to have changed," said Kikumaru.  
"Uh!" nodded Oishi, smiling. Instead of tension, he could feel joy and excitement between the two people in the court. Although they were focusing very hard on every coming ball, they were actually enjoying every moment in the game. Oishi could tell that.  
"Buchou and Fuji-senpai... They seem to be very happy," uttered Ryoma, smiling.  
"So it seems... At least I know that Aniki is!" Yuuta's eyesight never left his brother, the goal he has set for himself to reach. "Aniki, I swear that I will use my own method to get over you one day!" Holding up his fist, he made the pledge once again in his heart.

"It's where Tezuka's passion hide behind his cool appearance. I can finally experience it myself."  
"Playing tennis is not a just kind of sports. It can be a kind of art as well. Fuji's move is the best evident to explain that. In the perspective of art, it's not victory that counts. Is that why that you never admit yourself to be toppest, and be humble to stay in the second position? No wonder why everybody calls you Tensai, Fuji."  
"Let's have a unregretful game!" The idea appeared in both of their mind at the same time.

"30:30!"  
"It's Tezuka Zone again!"

Once again, all the returned balls were attracted to Tezuka's side. Without much effort, he countered fifteen times already.

"Ahhh... It seems to be so hard to get a breakthrough here, with both side putting up such marvelous defenses," sighed Kawamura.  
"It's almost time." Suddenly, a voice came from the court. Fuji twisted his racquet to a certain angle and made a cut. The ball was countered to another side of the net. After hitting the ground, however, instead of bouncing up, it stayed closely on the ground, moving swiftly, making a turn, and halted beside Tezuka's shoes.

"Here it comes! Tsubame Gaeshi!"  
"Good idea, indeed. In this case, even though the ball reached Tezuka, he is not able to counter it," exclaimed Ryoma.  
"Not only so. It's an improved Tsubame Gaeshi as well. The speed has increased 30% and the power has increased 15%. What a good piece of data!" Scribbling like mad in their notebook, two figures emerged suddenly in front of the gate besides the Regulars. Due to their sudden appearance, the Regulars all jumped in horror.  
"Inui! When has you come back?" asked Oishi, when he managed to speak again.  
"You want to scare us to death?" shouted Kikumaru furiously.  
"Haha... Gomen, Eiji."  
"Eh? Aren't you Yanagi-san from Rikkai Dai?" Kawamura was surprised.  
"Yeah. I met Renji in the Mathematics competition. He gets a free day off from practice today and we plan to go for tea after my game."  
"Greetings. I hope that I haven't caused any inconvenience to you all," greeted Yanagi politely, his pen not leaving the notebook.  
"... Of course not! You are welcome here." Replied Oishi.  
"How horrible it is to have two data monsters here. Also," Ryoma winked to Yuuta, " what a coincidence for us to have two outsiders visiting our school today."

"Match point!"  
"Deuce!"  
"Advantage to Tezuka!"  
"Deuce!"  
"Advantage to Fuji!"  
.....................

History repeated itself so many times just like this rally. Both Tezuka and Fuji has been using their special techniques for some time, but it was still hard to find a breakthrough between the two people.

"Advantage to Fuji!"

Just then, a refreshing breeze blew gently into Fuji's face, cooling down the instantly enthusiastic youth.

"The wind arrives just in time." He smiled again.

Jogging forward and gripping his racquet, he made his counter. Initially, the ball just flew to Tezuka as every ball did. Nevertheless, as it reached Tezuka, it raised abruptly. Crossing Tezuka, it landed on the baseline and made its way back to the other side of the net automatically, finally settled back in the counterman's own hand.

"Hakugei!"  
"Game to Fuji, 6:6! Tiebreak!"  
"Just as Fuji mentioned, it's really a prompt breeze for him to return with the last skill of Triple Counter, Hakugei. The probability of this happening in the match point of the game was 78.9%. In addition to the abnormal situation today, the percentage has increased 12.7%. Comparing to the previous Hakugei, the speed has increased... Ah, I almost forgot that Renji is here. Sorry, guys, I cannot disclose any more data to you today, as there is a super computer beside me," analyzed Inui.  
"Haha... You are teasing me again, Sadaharu. You are a super computer yourself, aren't you?" answered Yanagi.  
"You know that I won't refuse to admit that. Nonetheless.... What a pity that I cannot watch the game from the very beginning! I will be able to collect so much data from this match! Aww..." yelled and moaned Inui, and he put his hand on his head.  
"Just a second! Judge!" demanded Oishi suddenly, shouting from the enormous crowd, approaching to the surface of it, "I think that the game should end here."  
"Huh?"  
"What a pity. That should be the limit for the current Buchou and Fuji-senpai," muttered Ryoma.  
"What do you mean, O'Chibi?" asked Kikumaru.  
"Tezuka's elbow has just been healed, and Fuji has not recovered from... the accident very soon. Moreover," Oishi glanced at Inui, "judging from the previous sets, the tiebreak is not going to be finished in a short period of time. We shouldn't put too much burden on them. Therefore, as the vice captain, and considering the health condition of both of them, I request the game to end here. What do you think, Tezuka? And Fuji?"

They didn't speak for a while. Then, it was Tezuka who reply first.

"I don't have any opinion."  
"I guess you are right, Oishi. What a pity, but my body is already complaining to me," responded Fuji mildly.

Both of them approached the net and shook hands. Fuji has been recalling so many memories in the past that he grew dizzier and dizzier. Finally, no longer being able to hide his illness and support his body, he collapsed into Tezuka's arm and fainted. Not until then did Tezuka noticed how pale his opponent was.

"Fuji!" cried Tezuka and the Regulars.  
"Fuji-senpai!" yelled Ryoma.  
"Aniki!" Yuuta, panic-striken, was the second to react after Tezuka grabbing the falling body. He pushed his way forward and entered the court, to where the two people were standing.  
  
"I will bring Fuji to the school nurse. Take over the matches for me, Oishi. I will be back soon," announced Tezuka.  
"Hai... Tezuka!" Oishi shouted before Tezuka left, "Don't need to rush. Please make sure that Fuji is alright before coming back."  
"Uh..."  
"Let me come with you, Tezuka-san," called Yuuta.


	9. Memory Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tezuka lifted up Fuji in his arms and hurried off. Yuuta followed closely at the back. The nurse was quite shocked when Tezuka and Yuuta bumped in with Fuji suddenly, the standing ones looking anxious, and the lying one looking ill. She immediately demanded Tezuka to put Fuji onto the bed in order to examine him. After she announced that Fuji was going to be fine, both of the boys sighed with relief. Tezuka requested the nurse politely to take good care of Fuji and then left, saying that he would be back after all the matches were over. Yuuta just took a seat beside the bed, waiting patiently for his brother to regain consciousness.

It was after an hour when Fuji woke up. He seemed to be a bit confused about what has happened, but after Yuuta's reminder, he felt that the clearness that he has never had in his mind, so refreshing. If only he had the strength to stand up, he would love to return to the tennis courts to watch the remaining games, most important of all, to find somebody to pick on. However, he was too weak even to get up himself, not to mention whether the nurse would let him go. Sitting on the bed, he could only chat with Yuuta, who kept denying that he worried about his brother as Fuji asked him.

By the time the nurse permitted Fuji to go home, it was already sunset. As Yuuta helping his brother to get out of the room, they met Tezuka and Oishi in the corridor, carrying Fuji's belongings. Together they left, with Oishi announcing the overall results. He also explained, as requested, why Kikumaru wasn't there to look for his best friend, since he got something urgent to do. Fuji giggled about the excess explanation. He didn't mind at all. Taking the opposite direction, Oishi waved goodbye to the three of them after getting out of the front gate of the school. Tezuka took over Fuji's feeble body from Yuuta and they walked home.

"You know very well that your health condition isn't that well these days, Aniki. You shouldn't have played so hard!" blamed Yuuta on their way, shouldering both bags of his and his Aniki.  
"I am sorry, Yuuta. You are anxious about me, aren't you?"  
"Of course I am not, Baga Aniki! It has nothing to do with me at all. But I want to let you understand that what you did would only made yourself suffer, and you should have considered your health." Yuuta blushed.

Fuji just responded with his trademark smile. Suddenly, he spoke, "You know, the memory of my first match with Tezuka when we were still in second grade suddenly flashed back in my mind during the game. It made me dizzy though, that I could hardly concentrate well. That match was superb. I shouldn't have forgotten it!"

With Fuji half-lying on his back, Tezuka listened to Fuji silently. He remembered that match too. When he first saw Fuji playing tennis, he has already seen great potential in him. Fuji was one of the most gifted and best players among the freshmen, together with himself. Tezuka has been wishing to play against Fuji since then. When he finally seized the chance, he asked Fuji seriously to "show me your truth self", which was exactly what he demanded for during the match just now. No wonder why that would cause such strike in Fuji's mind. Surprisingly, Fuji smiled and nodded. That was the one and only one time for him to put down his façade and revealed his genuine strength to somebody else. Tezuka never forgot about that. The match they just had was the second time for Tezuka to get to know more about the tensai's strength, though he sensed that Fuji still hasn't exposed his talent candidly.

"Don't talk anymore, Fuji. You are weak," ordered Tezuka in his captain manner, but his tone of voice was slightly more gentle than usual, which could hardly be noticed.  
"Hai, Buchou," teased Fuji.

After the match, Fuji became extremely exhausted. Although he did get some rest in the nurse's room, he still couldn't regain his strength. Suddenly, Tezuka realized that the person on his back has increased in weight. The next thing he did was to catch the waist of the collapsing body just in time, before it fell onto the ground.  
"Aniki!" Shocked, Yuuta, who was walking behind the two Seigaku boys originally, immediately approached Tezuka.  
"Quiet. He just fell asleep," said Tezuka calmly. He bent down slowly, "Attach him on my back, I would carry him." He took his jacket from his bag and wrapped it around Fuji's body, prevent him from getting a cold.

Yuuta hesitated, thus did as he was told. As they continued their journey, Yuuta sighed and smiled bitterly, "After all, Aniki is still a patient that needs to be taken care of before he has fully recovered from his 'illness'."


	10. Memory Chapter 10

Haha... It is like more than half a year that I come back to continue with my fiction again... ;;; Please accept my apology about that as I have been very busy with schoolwork and not until now can I spare some time to update. I know that it's not a long update but I hope that you will still catch up with my story. I promise to write more later! See you!

**Chapter 10**

Once after reaching home, Fuji collapsed into his bed and went deep into sleep. Yuuta, even though denying that he concerned about his brother, couldn't hide his anxiety when his sister returned and asked him what happened. Yumiko suggested not to disturb Fuji, as he must has had a tiring day. Therefore, nobody entered Fuji's room afterwards. That night, however, while Yuuta brought supper upstairs to his brother, he failed to wake him. Without second thought, Yuuta immediately lifted up Fuji's light body and rushed outside. A strange kind of fear developed within him which cause him making such a haste reaction that he didn't even notify Yumiko about that before leaving the house. Deep inside, he was so scared to lose Fuji and he held him in his arm so tightly as though his elder brother would disappear in any moment. It was not until Yumiko drove her car to him and asked him to get in did he gained back some of his sanity to realize how stupid he was planning to run straight to the hospital.

While they arrived, Fuji was transferred to the emergency room once again. His condition was unbelievably unstable, according to the doctor. It was the shock of obtaining a large amount of memory in a short period of time that caused coma in Fuji.

"His mind should be in a mess currently," said the doctor, "and he needs time to tidy his thoughts. Before achieving that, he may not be able to wake up. As for how long it will take, it depends on the will power of patient himself."

And so Fuji ended up to be hospitalized for four days before regaining consciousness. After he was permitted to go back home for rest, he stayed indoors for another three days. During the time when he was in sick leave, nobody in Seigaku was told about exactly what happened to him. Knowing his special case due to the previous accident, Fuji just disappeared in the campus and the Seigaku Tennis Club naturally. Though there were always some caring and nosy teammates who would like to get some idea about the absence.

"Ne, ne, Oishi, do you know anything about what's wrong with Fuji? I am so bored in class when he is not here! Moreover, I am used to have Fuji as my assignment assistant. Without his presence, I have nobody to ask before and during lessons!" moaned Kikumaru.  
"Eiji-senpai, to be frank, do you really care about Fuji-senpai?" interrupted Momoshiro before Oishi wanted to make his response.  
"Momo is right. You shouldn't be like that, Eiji."  
"Like what? What do you mean?"  
"…" Both Oishi and Momoshiro were made speechless and wondered how they could deliver the message to the innocent Kikumaru in a passive way. Soon, they all forgot about the matter. They didn't know, though, their conversation was overheard by their captain and has risen his attention.  
"Talking during practice, 20 laps!" ordered Tezuka, folding up his hands and went deep in thought after making his command.


	11. Memory Chapter 11

A big update after so long! It's approaching the end actually. I plan to end it up after a chapter. Please enjoy yourself and support! XD I will go through the whole story and made overall amendment after I have finished it, so please don't mind if you still see some careless mistake in the fiction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

It was a week after that Fuji was finally able to enter the campus again. As Fuji's best friend and classmate, Kikumaru doubtlessly was given the priority to jump around Fuji and asked about his absence. All the way long, Fuji just smiled and didn't mention anything. Seeing that, all the others dared not to approach him with questions cleverly, since they knew very well that if Fuji himself didn't want to tell, they could never get answers from him. Kikumaru surely understood, but he just couldn't help bugging Fuji. Fuji didn't mind anyway, and succeeded in switching the topic of their conversation easily.

Life went on. After that event, a massive improvement can be spotted in Fuji's physical fitness. His health has been greatly restored to his best condition and he could attend regular practice with his fellow teammates just like before, of course with much assistance by his captain and his beloved brother. Together, the Seigaku Tennis Club continued to shine in different tennis tournament and beaten their opponents with her hard efforts. Eventually, they gained the entrance to the National Tennis Tournament and succeeded in winning the championship against all odds. Everybody was extremely delighted. Their sweats and tears have finally paid off. They have achieved their ultimate goal. Fulfilling his promise to Yamato Buchou, Tezuka has led Seigaku into golden and glorious era out of success.

So after everything was over, Tezuka left behind the tennis team for Momoshiro and Kaidoh to manage. Ryoma, aiming for a higher goal, left for America to participate in important competitions and receive training to become a professional tennis player. All the third grader, due to the fact that they have to concentrate on preparing for the upcoming examination to secure places in high schools, have retired from their regular status and became normal secondary school students again.

Generally speaking, even without the intensive tennis practice, third graders should be extremely busy at the moment. As role models and good students, Tezuka and Oishi have been working hard since the day they entered the school. Kikumaru, having been quite lazy throughout year, had a tough time catching up with the relentless curriculum and always asked Fuji and Oishi for help. Kawamura cast doubts towards his own ability frequently, but after a racquet was handed to him every time, he was filled with power and confidence again. Inui, the data man, started to collect statistics about former examinations and carry out investigations.

There remained Fuji. Among his fellow graders, he seemed to be the one with most spare time. Being a prodigy didn't mean that he didn't have to work hard, but he was really able to spend relatively less time on revision than the others while maintaining high marks. Besides, we know very well that Fuji wasn't the kind of person who would be serious easily. If he were satisfied with himself, he would seldom work harder to strive for more. Therefore, without tennis practice, Fuji became much more free than before.

It was a fine Sunday while Fuji was tired of staring at his textbooks. Stretching his hands, he decided that he could no longer stay indoors. Reaching for his cell phone, he dialed a series of numbers. After making a phone call, he grabbed his camera and headed for Yuuta's room. The practice schedule of St. Rudolph Tennis Club has been much more relaxed after Mizuki was no longer the organizer. Yuuta stayed in his room, playing his own video games.

"Yuuta! Let's go dating!" announced Fuji as he entered the room.  
"What… What are you talking about? Baka Aniki?" yelled Yuuta, blushing and jumping up immediately.  
"See how energetic you are! Look, can't you see the fine weather outside? How can you lock yourself at home? Come on, let's go!" Seizing Yuuta's wrist, Fuji was already dragging his brother downstairs before his brother gave him any response.  
"Wait a minute! Who said that I am going out with you? And don't you need to study?"  
"Never mind with me! We haven't been out together for very long anyway! Don't be shy!"  
"Ah la, what is happening here?" Yumiko's head popped out from the kitchen door when she heard the two brother arguing.  
"Nee-san! Aniki is forcing me to go out with him!"  
"Oh what a great idea! I just want to ask you two to do some shopping for me. You know, it will be too heavy for only one to carry those goods! You should get more chance to communicate with your brother too, shouldn't you, Yuuta?" Smiling brightly while handing them a long shopping list, Yumiko gave Fuji a thumb-up sign.  
"We will be back before dinner. See you, Nee-san!" The next moment, poor Yuuta has already been dragged out of the house.

They took a bus and reached a small park quite far away. There at the entrance, Saeki waved to them as they approached.

"Saeki-san! Why are you here?" It was Yuuta who spoke first in astonishment.  
"Didn't Fuji tell you? It was him who asked me out."  
"Gomen, Saeki, to have called you out all of a sudden," apologized Fuji with a big smile on his face.  
"You know I won't mind, old friend. I am free now anyway."  
"By the way, shouldn't you be in Chiba? How can you get to Tokyo within such a short period of time?" asked Yuuta.  
"Oh, I just got something to do and I have to come here for a short period of time. I have mentioned that to Fuji some time ago."  
"But why… here?" All of a sudden, Yuuta's head was filled with question.  
"Don't you remember? It's the park where we used to play in when we were little. It was my odea coming here. Fuji said in the phone that he would like to have a reunion and take some photos. And I think that this park would make an ideal place." Explained Saeki.  
"Ne, I suppose you both wouldn't want to stand here to have our reunion, right? Let's find somewhere to sit down and have a good talk!" suggested Fuji.

So they came to a sidewalk café and ordered some drinks. After a few hours of casual chat, they left the shop and started to take photos, as well as being taken photos of.

It has been a harmonious day when the childhood friend spent time together just like what they did when they were little. Well, that was until somebody not very welcomed appeared.

"Mizuki-san!" Spotting his senpai, Yuuta called out his name and approached.  
"How surprising it is meeting you here, Yuuta-kun. What are you doing?" responded Mizuki politely, keeping his manners.  
"Ah… Just having a walk with Aniki and Saeki-san."  
"Fuji Syusuke…" Not until then did Mizuki notice the brother of his fellow teammate coming forward to them from a distance.  
"What's matter, Yuuta?" As if he couldn't see the person next to Yuuta, Fuji asked.  
"Fuji-kun, we haven't seen each other for some time. It is good to meet you here," said Mizuki in a kind of uneasy tone. Turning to him, Fuji just kept silent. Seeing that, Mizuki continued, "ano… I know that you may still be angry with me now. I can understand. After all, I was one of the cause leading to the accident at that time." He still couldn't forget the scene when Yuuta was coming for him and Fuji was chasing behind him, the car bumped straight into Fuji. Though the incident wasn't directly related to him, he has been drowned in guilt since then. He would like to apologize, but he couldn't find the chance.

Still, Fuji didn't utter a word. He just remained quiet and stared at Mizuki.

"I am not begging for your forgiveness, as I am not qualified. You have every reason to blame me. Nonetheless, I only want to express my apology to you: I am sorry!" Mizuki bowed deep down after making his statement.  
"Excuse me…" started Fuji, "but do I know you?"  
"Eh?"  
"Who are you?" Placing a hand on his forehead, Fuji asked in confusion. He frowned slightly.  
"… Fuji Syusuke!" Hearing that, Mizuki almost exploded. He has put down his pride to apologize. He thought that Fuji was teasing him like before. Filled with fury, he has ignored the fact that Fuji has actually lost his memory after the accident.  
"Oh no! Aniki must be suffering from headache again. Why couldn't Mizuki-san understand that Aniki really couldn't recognize him? What should I do now?" Thinking deeply, Yuuta eventually decided to drag his senpai away and make clarification. Saeki took action fast as well. Seeing such a situation, he immediately came up to support Fuji in case he fainted. After making sure that he was all right, Saeki brought him to a bench nearby to sit down and take a rest.

"Are you okay? Have you brought your medicine?" asked Saeki anxiously.  
"Yes… yes… I am fine, Saeki. Don't worry! Just very slight pain actually and besides," answered Fuji with a weak smile, "I only want to drive somebody unwanted away. Leaving the job for Yuuta is okay I think. He won't do any harm to him anymore, will he?"  
"You remember… him?" Saeki asked his question carefully. None of them has ever told Fuji about Mizuki during his recovery. They all understood Fuji's protectiveness towards his brother and were reluctant to let him come up with the painful experience. Last but not least, Yuuta didn't want his brother to hate his respected senpai anymore. Unless Fuji himself has restored the memory by his own, he shouldn't know that.  
"Mizuki, St. Rudolph 3rd year, Yuuta's senpai, right?"  
"…" At that moment, Saeki was simply too shocked to speak.  
"Hey, come on! You don't need to be so amazed, do you? I am a so-called tensai after all! You shouldn't expect that I will forget about the past forever."  
"… You are right…you have been a prodigy since we were little. Remembering your past should be just a piece of cake for you!" agreed Saeki, smiled embarrassingly.  
"Don't tease me, Saeki. Sometimes being a genius isn't as great as you think. At least that's the cause for Yuuta's hatred towards me in the first place." Suddenly Fuji's tone became very serious. He opened his eyes, revealing the sky blue iris. Though Saeki was looking at him on sideway, he could spot the sorrow inside them.  
"Shouldering the name as a prodigy is no easy task. When people think that you are different, they will try to keep a distance from you. You also need to put up a front in front of everybody to show that you are prefect. Sometimes, I just get tired of smiling all the time in order to shelter my inner feelings and loneliness." Grabbing his fist, Fuji kept his head down and smiled bitterly. Remaining silent, Saeki listened to his friend attentively. So far he came to know him, Fuji never told anybody about his own feeling at all, not even to his precious brother. It would be an excellent opportunity for him to express himself to whom he trusted.  
"You know, I have almost regained all my memories after the game with Tezuka. I don't have headaches as often as I have been before as well after the coma. It's just that… I am considering if I should change over to be a new Fuji Syusuke using this chance. If Tensai Fuji would only bring along pain to the others, especially Yuuta, I would rather transform myself to…" Fuji failed to finish what he wanted to say as Saeki threw him a big hug abruptly. The hug was warm, and very comforting.

Saeki didn't release him until a minute has passed. Using both hands to hold Fuji's shoulders, Saeki turned Fuji face to face with him. Looking straight into his eyes, he started slowly and mildly, "Fuji, you are living your own life for yourself, not for the others. You don't need to transform yourself into another being for the others as long as you are comfortable with yourself. Fuji Syusuke is Fuji Syusuke. Don't mind what the others think about you. You are yourself, and you still have the Seigaku members and I and many others who accept you as what you are and try to understand you. If you ever want to change, perhaps you only need to put down the façade in front of us. Moreover," Saeki turned his head and saw Yuuta running back to them, "Yuuta has come to terms with you eventually, hasn't he?"  
"Aniki! Saeki-san!" shouted Yuuta energetically at them.

Seeing this, Fuji gave Saeki a firm nod. They joined Yuuta and enjoyed the rest of the day in sunshine, just like what they did before.


End file.
